SIX DAYS & SEVEN NIGHTS
by IMJUSTSAYIN1
Summary: Taking a romantic tropical island week off with her boyfriend, an ambitious, decisive New York girl named Ally Dawson agrees to help her magazine out by covering a story on a neighboring island. The only plane available is piloted by a laid-back heavy drinker with whom she shares a mutual dislike. But she has no choice and he can't refuse the money. full summary inside.
1. Chapter 2

**FULL SUMMARY**

**Taking a romantic tropical island week off with her boyfriend, an ambitious, decisive**

**New York girl named Ally Dawson agrees to help her magazine out by covering a story**

**on a neighboring island. The only plane available is piloted by a laid-back heavy drinker**

**with whom she shares a mutual dislike. But she has no choice and he can't refuse the**

**money. When the plane crash-lands on an uninhabited island with little chance of**

**rescue they both wish they had made other arrangements - at least to start with. will**

**end in Auslly Rated T to be safe. constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	2. Surprises & Vacations

**Hey guys this is my new story I really hope you like it**

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

**ENJOY**

**ALLY'S P.O.V.**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
**

"Ugh really Ally you had to set the alarm this early in the morning it's Saturday come back to

bed and then later I'll make us breakfast please come back" Dallas my boyfriend of five years

begs as I got out of bed to get ready for work.

"Dallas babe I'm sorry but Megan wants me at the office early this morning to go over the new

ad layouts for the new photo shoot ok I'll be back later before you know it alright my little

clumsy but wonderful boyfriend" I say as he gives me a half crooked smile as I lean in to kiss

him god I just love that man but I love my job a lot more because I get paid a lot of

money to go to wonderful exotic places and make ads for my magazine oh I'm sorry my name is

Ally Dawson I've lived in New York my whole life, I have the best boyfriend in the world

named Dallas Martin, and I have the best job in the universe I am a journalist for a fashion

magazine called _**DAZZLE! **_What more could I ask for well maybe a break from work who

knows maybe that's what this meeting with Megan is about? As I walk out of my

apartment it's typical New York weather snow all over the place "I just hope I don't fall on my

ass like I did yesterday" I say to myself as I head to Starbucks to get my usual double espresso

latte.

**20 mins. Later**

**STILL ALLY'S P.O.V.**

As I get closer to work I feel my phone buzzing as people begin to bump into me going god

knows where and I finally answer my phone "Hey! Aah. Hello? Hi. I'm across the street. Who?

No. No, no, there's nothing wrong with the ad layouts. I checked them myself. Megan just

must've gotten the months wrong again. Yeah. Okay. Have you talked to Jimmy yet? I don't care

if he's upset. Call Nelson back and tell him the fashion layouts have to be four pages. Not seven,

not six, not five. Four. That's because we changed photographers." I say as I walk to Megan's

office and from the sounds of it she she doesn't seem happy "shit who screwed up now Trish?" I

ask as my best friend walks by "oh god Ally Elliot screwed everything up with the ad layouts he

sent the wrong ones and now Megan is chewing his ass out for the screw up my bet is that she

fires that moron" Trish says as she speed walks back to her office.

LINE BREAK

NO ONE'S P.O.V.

"You gotta be kidding, I… I double checked everything, I swear whats wrong with the ad

layouts aren't those the right ones?" Elliot says worried that he may be fired for his mistake,

"what's wrong with the ad lay outs Elliot, I'll tell you what's wrong, practically everything,

because they're the wrong ad lay outs dammit you know I'm going to fire you for this right?"

Megan says trying not to beat the living crap out of Elliot,

"Megan, I have no idea….." Elliot tries to say but is cut off by Megan "well then why in the hell

am I standing here looking at thirty pages of wrong layouts you idiot, I'll tell you why, because

someone….. Elliot didn't do their job, pack up your things and get out your fired!" Megan yells

as Elliot leaves her office just as Ally walks in "Okay, the copy on the cover reads

"Office Love Affairs, what do you think?" Ally asks as Megan suggests

"how about "How to Get Him and Your Raise."

"That's a great idea Megan" Ally says as they walk out of Megan's office

"good cause I love it" Megan says as they reach Ally's office.

"Ok carry on what's the next one, Papaya diet?" Megan asks

Yeah big problem, though they're talking about changing the fruit.

"What type of fruit?" Megan asks looking at Ally

"I don't know, they said kiwi or something I think?" Ally says as she walks

over to her desk.

"I don't like kiwi, oh and these came for you, they're from Dallas" Megan says as she wants to

know more about her friend's love life. "My goodness, he is so sweet, he is in London isn't he?

oh very exotic and expensive" Megan continues as Ally lets out a pleasant sigh as Megan reads

the note "Can't wait to see you. It's felt like an eternity All day without you." How long's he been

back?" Megan asks questioningly

"he's been back for two days" Ally says with a smile

"Two days really?" Megan says as if she is trying to figure something out as she continues on

with the note "Meet me at chateau de Magnefique at 7:30 Ooh, good choice" Megan exclaims

"Bring doll"?" Megan finishes.

"Doll, ugh he does this kind of thing all the time." Ally says

**7:30**

**AT ****chateau**** de Magnefique**

**NO ONE'S P.O.V.**

"Hula dolls, Polynesian restaurant now just what are you up to Dallas you know I hate

surprises?" Ally asks looking at her boyfriend very suspicious,

Ally listen it's all part of the surprise okay baby" Dallas says as they sit down at their table "now

please sit down there's more" Dallas says as Ally sits down feeling worried that she is going to

be dumped "ok Dallas" she says her voice shaky "thank you" Dallas says.

"Sur..." Dallas tries to ay but Ally cuts him off

"you're not breaking up with me, are you?" she asks

"what no why would you think that?" Dallas questions looking into his girlfriend's brown

chocolate orbs.

"Okay, are you sure? Because 69% of all relationships break up in restaurants you know" Ally

says all matter of factly.

"We're not breaking up, Ally in fact, I want to increase the romance in our lives" Dallas says

taking Ally's hands in to his

"You do?" Ally asks shocked

"Uh-huh but first, close your eyes Ally"

"Now?" Ally asks looking confused

"Close them" Dallas says as Ally closes her eyes as he pulls out a brochure for a vacation

"now remember all the times you said we never go anywhere...

and we're always working and we never have any fun? " Dallas finishes as Ally furrows her

eyebrows at him.

"Well, yeah you never take me anywhere Dallas" Ally says beginning to get pissed

"Well, open your eyes and look where I'm taking you" Dallas commands as Ally opens her eyes

wide as she sees what Dallas has done.

"Oh, you're kidding Dallas I can't what if Megan needs me here?" Ally protests

"I cleared it with Megan she said it would help relieve your stress baby please come with me if

you do I will do whatever you want you just name it and I'll do it" Dallas claim

"Oh, you're a sneak you know that Dallas but I love you for it" Ally says embracing her

boyfriend in a romantic hug.

"Yeah. Six days and seven nights... on the secluded tropical island paradise of Makatea we are

going to love it I have all the traveling arrangements taken care of so there is no need to worry

my little pickle goose" Dallas says as he boops her nose.

**Hey guys sorry I took me this long to update the story anyway hope you liked it**


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys its me I am going to take a break from writing Beauty and the playboy no this isn't the end of the story but I kind of am losing focus for the end but anyway it would make me really happy if u checked out my new story New York Heat and please please, please leave a review I know im begging but I worked really hard on it so please leave something for me to know if I should can the story or not im asking u all. thanks bye.


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys im thinking of doing an M rated fic for another A&A story also if you would like to co op with me on it just PM me thanks bye and don't forget to to read and leave a review for New York HEAT.


End file.
